Iron Man 1point5 Between Iron Man 1 and Iron Man 2
by selia-lahugeea
Summary: I wrote this one week before I saw Iron Man 2 and got much pleasure in the fact that it can fit into the story very well, enjoy.


Iron Man 1.5 (Between Iron Man 1 and Iron Man 2)

Chapter One

Tony Stark woke up. He had been partying all night dressed up as Iron Man because he beat his old boss Obadiah Stane (who was also in a powered armour suit called Iron Monger) a week ago and saved the world and when he did this he told everyone he was the Iron Man because he was a cool guy and very rich so no-one could kill him easily. So Tony Stark had partied all night with lots of women because he was a playboy (a playboy in a powered armour suit). He woke up and was surrounded by beer cans and bottles and there was a high heel on the floor from one of the women who left it there the night before in the party when Tony Stark was in his Iron Man suit. Tony Stark was hungry and tired so he took off his Iron Man helmet and showed his face. The sun was shining through his window, which was big and actually a TV because Tony Stark was a billionaire playboy so he could afford big TV windows.

Tony Stark went to the sink in his kitchenette and tried to splash water on his face by turning on the tap but because he had his Iron Man hands on he broke the taps and so he had to go to the bathroom to wash his face after he took off the Iron Man hands. Tony Stark put on his Iron Man helmet again so he could call Pepper Potts because his phone was part of his helmet. He used the screen inside his helmet to call Pepper Potts and told her "Pepper, I had a big party last night because I saved the world from Iron Monger last week so the house is messy. Can you send a cleaner round to clean the house because I am a billionaire and I don't want to live in this mess." Pepper Potts said, "O.K. Tony OR SHOULD I SAY IRON MAN!" she laughed. Tony said, "Now Pepper I know I had lots of ladies here last night and I didn't invite you but maybe one day I can take you to the mall and buy you nice things?" Pepper said, "Ha nice try Tony but you know I have a new fiancé now and anyway you pay me like lots of dollars anyway so I can buy nice things myself from the mall. Bye." Tony said, "Bye."

After Tony Stark called Pepper the cleaner came around and started to clean the house from the party. All the mess was gone and Tony paid her two thousand dollars because he was a billionaire and could afford it and he thought she looked nice because he was a playboy. Tony was still hungry so went to the kitchenette where the tap was still broken and looked in the cupboard for something to eat. Tony liked to eat rich food from restaurants all the time and the food at home was usually expensive food like nice fish and nice meat but when he looked in his cupboard there was none of that there. "Oh those crazy guys at my party must have eaten all my nice fish and nice meat," said Iron Man. The only thing in the cupboard was a tin of Campbell's soup. Tony checked the flavour and it was Cream of Mushroom. "Hmm, not my favourite but I'm real hungry," said Tony Stark. So he took the tin out of the cupboard and was about to open it when he had an idea.

Tony Stark put the tin of soup on the surface and took his Iron Man hands which he broke the tap with and put them on so now he was dressed as full Iron Man. His Iron Man hands had a jet engine in them and Tony Stark thought he could make his soup fast real quick if he used his Iron Man hands to cook it. So Tony Stark put the tin between his Iron Man hands and turned on the engine using his screen inside his Iron Man head. But Tony Stark didn't remember that his Iron Man hands used a different energy to a normal cooker or even a normal jet engine. It used a super energy he invented called Fire Magnets. This made the energy a hundred times different to the normal energy of a cooker. The tin went red between his Iron Man hands and started to get fat and shrink again and fat and shrink again. "Oh no I forgot I am using the Fire Magnets to power my soup," said Iron Man in fear. Tony Stark turned off his hands but it was too late, the soup was alive. "Iron Man I WILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME LIVE!" screamed the soup as Iron Man fell backwards in fear.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Chapter Two

Iron Man got up off the floor and punched the soup because even though the soup was using Fire Magnets energy his suit also used Fire Magnets energy so it was OK. Tony Stark pressed the button in his Iron Man helmet that makes his face show and said to the soup, "Soup, I am not your enemy. I made you by accident maybe just like God made all the men and plants and ocean in the world but now I must face the responsibility of God and face up to what I have done." The soup was still growing and shrinking and glowing red with the Fire Magnets energy. "Father, why have you made me into being?" asked the soup. "I was hungry I just wanted to eat you but then you became my son," said Tony Stark. He was no longer a playboy because he had borne a child in the soup and saw that they were the same. The soup was in its tin and was powered by Fire Magnets and Iron Man was the same, Tony Stark was soft inside the Iron Man suit and also powered by the Fire Magnets. "Son, we are the same" said Tony Stark. "I am a billionaire playboy but all I wanted in life was a son I could love and call my own." The soup looked at Tony Stark and a tear of Cream of Mushroom leaked from its aluminium eye hole. Then Tony Stark turned on his giant TV window and put it on a music channel that was playing sad music so that he cried too and then hugged his son.

"Father," asked the soup, "what is love?" Tony Stark looked through his Iron Man helmet at his new child with tears still in his eyes. "It is the most beautiful thing in the world," said Iron Man, "it is what I feel for you now when I have never felt it in my life." Tony Stark carried his son in his hands because he could not be burned by his son because he was still wearing his Iron Man hands. Iron Man carried him to the window which opened but was still a TV and still playing the sad music. "Son, I am IRON MAN," said Tony Stark with his Iron Man helmet closed fully now, "And I can fly. So can you my son. We are Starks. We are Iron Men. Tony Stark and.... John Stark. My son is called John!" And they both flew into the sky to fight bad guys.

THE END

Epilogue

Iron Man and his son John Stark flew round the world for weeks and killed bad guys but then aliens came and they beat the aliens but John Stark had to sacrifice himself for his dad and the world by staying on the alien world to keep the aliens from coming back so he isn't in Iron Man 2.


End file.
